Servers implemented as racks of full of blades (unpackaged printed circuit boards) are becoming increasingly popular because of their potentially high density. However, the difficulty of removing heat from such systems via forced air cooling has emerged as a very significant problem. It is so severe that in most actual datacenter installations blade server racks need to be kept half empty because they cannot be cooled with standard methods.